


Twins

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [51]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Gen, Sisters, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Mr. Buenaventura: Yolanda's identical twin sister, Mindy, is a sex advice columnist.---Well, the important thing is that Yolanda is happy and she's finally found a man, woman, or object to have sex with.Yolanda Buenaventura: You know, it felt good to finally tell them.Todd Chavez: I was surprised how cool they were with itYolanda: Yeah, I kind of forgot that despite our differences, they're family and they love me.





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> It's Twins Day (2.2)! I wanted to write a little fic for these two very different twins for the occasion.

Yolanda and Mindy Buenaventura have always looked identical, but their personalities have been anything but. Despite a negligible age gap, their dynamic in many ways plays along the older, responsible Yolanda and younger, outgoing sister Mindy. 

But one of the biggest differences didn't become apparent until they became teenagers. When Mindy started dating and having sex and Yolanda very much didn't. And their parents were great at sex education. It was thorough and age approriate, yet there was never anything about not wanting it. So Yolanda grew up with all the knowledge about sex, yet no desire for it.

So, she did the stupid thing all the twins in media seemed to do, and pretended to be Mindy, trying to take advantage of Mindy's work in getting a boyfriend by trying to have sex with him. An awful mistake in every way but Mindy didn't seem that attached to him, and Yolanda thought that if she tried to be with someone who already wanted someone who looked like her, it would work out. But it didn't.

It got Yolanda to finally look in the right corner of the internet and she found herself in the asexual label, but she lost her sister because of her mistake. The boyfriend of course spread the rumor that Yolanda did have sex with him, and Mindy never asked for or would have accepted the truth. Especially because Yolanda would not have been ready to tell Mindy the truth.

It's fine. They've always been very different. Yolanda enjoys her career at the Better Business Bureau and she's good at her job. Mindy followed in their parents' footsteps and is a successful writer for a sex column. Just because they have basically the same DNA doesn't mean they aren't different people.

Sometimes she thinks about trying to reconnect properly with Mindy. But it's difficult. Sometimes she reads Mindy's column, trying to figure out how she would feel about asexuals based on her writing. But none of the columns deal with asexuality, so she just accepts being closeted as a part of her relationship with her family but it's fine. She's a pro at it.

But then she meets Todd and gets into a real relationship with him. Their relationship is not perfect but Todd is someone she can show her parents, shown them that she is happy. She should have prepped Todd better for how sexual her family is, but it all goes fine eventually.

She comes out of the closet screaming, and after explaining and talking with her family about asexuality among the expensive, ruined lube, she and Todd leave. Being out feels good, but breaking up with Todd hurts, although it makes all the sense. They don't really fit.

A week after that messy dinner, Yolanda decides to call Mindy, see if they could be proper sisters again now that the truth about high school is out, and Yolanda is out. Mindy agrees.

They have lunch and although they are still really different people, who don't always understand each other, they end up starting to build up their relationship again. This time, Yolanda lost a boyfriend but gained a sister. It's a good outcome.


End file.
